Solve for $x$: $x+2x = 400-(3x+4x)$.
Answer: Combining the like terms on both sides, we obtain $3x = 400 - 7x$. Adding $7x$ to both sides yields $10x = 400$. Dividing both sides by 10 yields $x = \boxed{40}$.